bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
No Escape/Strategies
4DT's Beginner-Friendly Strategy (~180 lives lost per round with all other Monkey Lab upgrades disabled and no specialty buildings or agents, so at the very least get a lvl 3 starting lives in Monkey Lab, but if you want to be surefire get lvl 3) (no heli farming) (image below shows towers according the letters) **Round 1: Buy an engineer, place it in A '''position. **Round 2-3: Upgrade it to 2/0, and buy a boomerang slightly above the engineer at the '''B '''position. **Round 4: Before the round starts, sell the engineer and get the boomerang to 2/2. You will have enough money for 3/0, but DON'T GET IT!! During the round, get it to 3/2. **Round 5-10: Get another 3/2 boomerang at the '''C position, and another at the D''' position. When you are finished doing that get the first boomerang you placed (10 o' clock position) the Glave Lord. Repeat until all 3 have the upgrade. **Round 11: Get a monkey village at the 'E '''position, and place a 0/4 Ace on top of it. Wait until all the MOABs are in, then use ground zero. '(Note: Suggested Ace positions are marked, but feel free to use another way to fit your village) **Round 12: Get 3 0/4 aces (again surrounding the village), and wait until the BFBs appear and use ground zero 3 times. **Round 13: Get 5 0/4 aces around the village (squeeze in as much as possible, if you can't fit it place it outside of the village), wait until the ZOMGs appear and use the ability. Sell and rebuy until ZOMGs are popped. *'Strategy 1 (ShadyR): '''Place a (0,0) engineer at the start, then build a (0,0) boomerang. After the first round, upgrade the engineer to (1,0) and eventually the boomerang to (3,2). However, for the lead bloon round, it is necessary to get the (x,2) upgrade before the Glaive Ricochet. Then get 2 more (3,0) boomerangs near the inside of the map and then a village near the first boomerang. Before the camo round, upgrade the village to (2,2). Upgrade the first boomerang to (4,2) and then get another village outside the map and then a heli eventually upgraded to (2,4), then spam the ability. Nearing round 10, sell both boomerangs (3,0) if necessary, and get a (2,3) super monkey near the village. Then put another (2,4) heli down and tap the ability every time it is available (if the player does this fast enough, they should end up with more lives than they started so technically it's NLL), and then spam (2,3) and (3,0) super monkeys. The player may also place down a (3,0) boomerang near the beginning of the track (optional). Once round 13 starts, they might want to place down as many (2,4) cannons as possible (MOAB Assassins) and spam the ability (Yes lots of spamming in this mission!), but this is not required, however the player will lose a couple more lives than if they don't place down cannons. Remember the ability and after round 13, the player gets $1000 ($200 if completed a second time and from then on). Congrats! *Note this is EASIER with the 4th tier Boomerang Specialty Building and the player won't lose as many lives, but it is not REQUIRED (I think).' *'Strategy 2 (DVSA): '''Get a boomerang thrower near the start, set target priority to strong. In rounds 1-3, upgrade to 3-2. Then on rounds 4-10, in order, get 2 more boomerang throwers, upgrade all to 3-0. Upgrade 2 of them to Glaive Lord. Sell them on round 10 and get as many Ground Zeros as possible in the boss bloon rounds. This setup has been tested and proven (by me) many times, however it cannot be won without losing any lives.... *'Strategy 3 (Boomerang): 'Get a boomerang thrower and place him at 12 o'clock position inside the circle and upgrade multi target. Do the same for the 9, 6, and 3 o'clock positions respectively and upgrade multi target. Then go to the home page by saving the playerr game. Resume the playerr game and upgrade the 12 o'clock boomerang thrower to red hot rang. Now do whatever the player want. *'Strategy 4 (Skullkillersnake): 'Get a bucaneer an upgrade it to 0-1 on round one. Sell it. Now buy eight 3-2 boomerang throwers and have two of them ugraded to glaive lord by round 9. Then after round 10 do what the player like. (I sold my boomerang towers and got as many tech terrors as I could, then used their ability, sold them, and bought them again over and over until all the MOABs, BFBs, or ZOMGs are all destroyed.) *'Strategy 5 (Zeld1): 'Start with a 2/3 dart monkey, then buy another one. Get a 3/2 boomerang and upgrade it to glaive lord. Start to buy as many Heli pilot as the player can and upgrade them 2/4. Use the Support Chinook ability as soon as possible. The first time the player use it, it will give the player around $1500, but the second time il will gives the player around 50 lives. When the player get 2-3 Support Chinook the player earn lives faster than the player lose them and the player can buy whatever tower the player want. (Last time I did this I ended up with 13 Heli Pilots 2/4 and 2000 lives). *'Strategy 6 (Talten): Buy a bomb tower 0-0, and as soon as possible, buy a boomerang thrower at 3-2, then sell the bomb tower. Get another 3-2 boomerang tower. Then buy a 0-2 monkey village before camos appear. Buy as many Ground Zero's as possible (at least 5, but 6-7 is better). Then use ability as needed. On round 13, use ability 5 times as soon as all ZOMGs are in screen. Win. *'Strategy 7 (Bagel): '''Believe it or not, it is possible to beat this Special Mission without any lost lives. First, max out the Boomerang Dojo, the extra boomerang really helps in missions beyond this one. Then, buy at least 2 Tribal Turtles (Doesn't need to be Pro. In fact, I discovered this trick while trying to get my Tribal Turtles to Pro). After these preparations, go to the mission. Place one Boomerang Thrower at the top left of the inner circle, set priority to Strong, and give it Multi-Target. Then, place the Tribal Turtles in the lakes, one to a lake. Start the first round, upgrading the Boomerang Thrower to a Sonic Boom Glaive Thrower mid-round. In the second round, upgrade the thrower to Red Hot Rangs. In Round 3, give it Glaive Ricochet mid-round. Build another Boomerang Thrower at the bottom right of the inner circle and do as the player did with the first thrower. In Round 4, upgrade the new thrower to Glaive Ricochet mid-round. Relax until Round 7, where the player'll upgrade both throwers to Glaive Lord. While the player take on rounds 8-10 without breaking a sweat, build an Ace to upgrade it to Ground Zero fast. On Round 11, wait until all MOABs appear, then use the abiltity. Sell the Ace and get a new Ground Zero. Again, wait for all the BFBs to appear, then blast them with the ability. Sell the Ace once more and buy 5 Ground Zeroes. Wait for all the ZOMGs to appear, then use the ability 5 times. *'Strategy 8 (Simple and Fast):' It's best to max out either Boomerang Dojo or Ace Private Hangar. (I prefer Ace for the extra firepower.) Place one boomerang inside the circle at 12 o'clock and buy multi-target. Start wave one and expect to lose nearly all lives in the first three, use road spikes to pop reds or blues that are out of his range to save some, and get him to 2-0 and get 3-0 as fast as possible, without any other towers, because with glaive ricochet he'll pop every bloon by himself effortlessly once lead comes, (after black), get him to 3-2 ASAP, (duh...) and he'll pop the leads. With the copious money the player've saved not buying other towers, get Aces and use spy plane to clear the camos, the playerr glaive will handle the ceramics. Make sure the player have ground zero on at least one Ace before the MOABs and at least 2 before BFBs. the player might want a chinook to gain extra lives, since the boomerang thrower will cut it pretty close and ground zero will take a bit to save for. With this strategy, the player're pretty much guaranteed 200 over and over for no effort. *'Strategy 9 (naterichster): First of all, the player might want about 90 extra lives, and about 60 extra starting cash. (Monkey Lab) and a Rank 1 Boomerang Dojo. First, get a Boomerang Monkey at 12 o'clock. Upgrade it to 3-0, then upgrade to 3-2 before Round 4. Then, get 3 of the 3-0 Boomerangs at 9, 6, and 3 o' clock, in order. Upgrade all of them to Glaive Lord in the order of 12, 9, 6, and 3. After Round 10, sell all 4. the player would want 6 Ground Zeroes by Round 13. the player will win every time. *'''Strategy 10 (Kit12188): Get a Dart Monkey, upgrade it to 0/3 as fast as possible. Get a Boomerang Thrower, upgrade it to 3/2. Get a Monkey Village, upgrade it to 3/2 as fast as possible. Get as many 2/3 or 3/2 Super Monkeys, place them in the radius of the 3/2 Monkey Village if the player want. Finish. *'Strategy 11 (Mobile): '*Note, the player will lose lives.* This will only work on mobile devices, but it will work after the Ground Zero nerf. Place a Monkey Engineer between the circle and the bloon feed. As soon as the player can, upgrade it to 1/0, 2/0, and 2/1 in that order. When the player reach round 4, sell it. Then place a Boomerang Thrower around 11 o'clock and update it to 3/2. Work the playerr way counterclockwise around the circle with 3/0 Boomerang Throwers until the player reach round 9 or reach 6 o'clock. At 6 o'clock, start upgrading the playerr Boomerang Throwers to 4/x. At round 9, sell two of the playerr boomerang throwers which are most central (the player could also have planned for this earlier and left space). Place a Monkey Village and upgrade it to 0/2. At round 11, sell everything the player have. Purchace a 0/0 monkey village outside the circle in the bottom right. Place as many 0/4 Monkey Aces around it as the player can. When all the M.O.A.B.s enter the ring, use Ground Zero. Proceed to sell the tower which used that ability and repurchase it. the player will need at least 3 Ground Zero abilities for round twelve. On round 13, wait until all the Z.O.M.G.s are on screen, and then use all the playerr abilities (the player will have about 5). Sell all of the playerr Monkey Aces, and replace them. Use the abilities again. Repeat this until all Z.O.M.G.s are destroyed. the player have won. *'Strategy 12 (Mobile):*Note the player will lose lives.* This will also only work on mobile devices and the player will need a tier 4 dart monkey house, and the player may need some extra lives from the monkey lab. Start with two dart monkeys and get them to 2/3 as soon as possible. Continue to spam 2/3 dart monkeys until round 6 or 7 or until the player have a lot of money. Then get a super monkey and get it to 2/3. Then get a fan club and wait for money to come, using fan clubs when needed. Then get a tech terror and then wait for more money to get another tech terror. Use bloon annihilation ability when needed. When ZOMGs come wait for the outer shell to be popped then use the bloon annihilation ability. Voila! the player Won! *'Strategy 13 (210577): '''Start with the Glaive Lord strategy above and pop the first 10 rounds. Then, sell them and buy 2 0/4 Heli Pilots anywhere. Drag them as far from the track as possible (so that they don't attack) and lock them in place. Keep using the cash/med crates to keep the player alive. Then do whatever the player want with the playerr cash. '''Strategy 14 (Zelmawiz): First of all, this can be done without pro towers but requires (on my device) level 6 starting cash and level 3 starting lives, without this the player may require a few Super Monkey Storms to clear out the final surge of Z.O.M.G's. This additionally doesn't require specialty buildings. Start with a simple Dart Monkey and quickly upgrade to a 2/3. Afterwards quickly get a 0/2 Boomerang Thrower for the lead levels and quickly get a 3/2. Get two more 3/0 Boomerang Throwers, it is recommended to sell the Dart monkey at this point to get the two 3/0's. Quickly get some Glave lords (4/0-4/2) Before the Camo Ceramics begin to come. After that begin to build Ground Zero's (0/4-2/4 Monkey Aces). By Round 11 the M.O.A.B's will come but the player will only need one Nuke to kill them off. Remember to wait till they are all on screen before nuking. By this time sell off all the playerr Boomerang throwers and buy as many Ground Zero's as possible. Kill off the B.F.G with either 2 Ground Zero's and sacrafice some lives for the darts from the Planes to kill them or use 3. At the Z.O.M.G level, the player must use all the Ground Zero's the player have and wait for another batch of use a few Super Monkey Storms, it is recommended to wait if the player have a Level three Starting Lives or more. the player should survive with minimal 5 lives. Strategy 15 (MyUsernamesThis): '''You will need a fully upgraded dart monkey building and 1 meerkat spy. Spam 2-3 dart monkeys until round 7 and then get a 4-2 cannon. Place a meerkat spy close to the cannon. Get a 2-2 wizard and place it at the entrance. Around the MOAB round, get a Spectre. When BFBs come in, sell and rebuy 0-4 subs until you beat the mission. '''Strategy 16 (doge): (DOUBLE CASH MAY BE REQUIRED) '''Ok, start with Monkey Apprentice. Upgrade it to 2/0, then place as many as you can around the map, get them all to 2/0, 2/2, if you want. After round 9 has passed, congratulations, the MOABs will come here. Upgrade as many wizards as you can to 2/3. You should beat the MOAB round, BFB round and the ZOMG round. '''Strategy 17 (4DT): (Engineer's Workshop T4 Required) '''Some Monkey Lab upgrades in lives and cash also help. Start with engineer and upgrade it to 1/0. Repeat this until you have 4 engineers (be sure to place away from the start and inside the circle). After you have 4, upgrade one to 4/0. Repeat for all of them but remember to collect the money from the traps ASAP. You may want to use a Ground Zero for round 10. At round 11 (or 10 if preferred), sell the engineers if you want. Buy 1 ground zero, use it for round 11, and buy 3 for round 12. At the final round, buy as many ground zeroes as you can and keep selling and buying. '''This method is efficient, and you can fast forward every round until the final one. Strategy 18 (Andyccch) - Monkey Ace based strategy: If you have double cash, bigger beacons, and T4 ace private hangar, then this is probably the simplest strategy for you to beat this level. Before round starts buy a monkey ace on the top of the clock, and get to 2/2 as soon as possible. Keep popping until you can buy a bomb tower. Place it near the entrance and set it's priority to Strong. Then, raise the bomb tower to 3/2 when you can. After we finish the bomb tower, buy a monkey ace on the bottom of the clock and upgrade to 2/2. Place a beacon at 2 o'clock and make the range cover the right side as much as possible. Raise it to 2/1. Next, upgrade the upper monkey ace to 2/3, then save up money for beacon to 3/1. The lower monkey ace max to 4/2 after the beacon. Now things get way more easier. Go for 4/2 beacon and then start placing 4/0 monkey ace in the right hand side of the map as long as you had enough money. You can stop placing monkey aces before round 13 starts in case you are tired to do so. Then, wait for the victory. Note: It is possible without bigger beacons, though it requires you to place more beacons and takes longer time. The only thing you need to do is keep pressing the upgrade button in the late game. Strategy 19 (Uxi) - Dart Monkey(DM) Spam: DM Specialist Building required, these explosive darts are pretty self-explanatory (lead + clumps). Round 1 use free DM (0,2), when you have enough to grab the triple dart (0'3). Repeat until you have 3-5 (0,3) DMs. Optional: grab a couple of Juggernaughts( DM 4'0) for ceramics target last. Grab a Mortar (2,4) point at (anywhere really, as long it's on the track, I personally prefer the y shaped spot(entrance lane meets the circle), the burning works really well, camos won't be a problem for your towers that don't have detection*. *(2,3) Dm has camo detection, you can save a couple hundred cash using mortar's signal flare instead of all your DMs ( you only need 1-2 with eagle eye, just in case). Spam DMs until you have around 8-10 total, grab the DM right max upgrade ability. This upgrades 10 DMs into Super Monkeys for a short time. Having 3 maxed DMs will last you until wave 11, usually. Optional: save a couple thousand by opting in a Moneky Village around wave 5 -12. This will make all your future upgrades cheaper, you'd save ~900 each max DM. The most crucial part of this mode is waves 9-end, you want to rotate your pseudo- super monkey abillty so that it's on all the time. Grab at least one (1,4) Helicopter when you can afford it, safe with 2+. This ability is your only hope (Besides nuking the sh out of them) of surviving final wave, since the ability has a chance to give you hearts, buying you more time essentially. Proper use of this ability can let you finish with ~2k hearts, as mentioned above (and in comments). Now that you have near infinite time, victory is a piece of banana cake. Optional: if you have spare cash you can get a monkey ace and ground zero the last couple of rounds, works just as well (Lv requirement on ground 0 is higher since not many people use ace if they don't know about this ability: it destroys all ballons on screen and massively damages MOABs). Strategy 20 - Glaive Ricoshet strategy: (Max Boomerang Dojo): 'Start by getting a Boomerang Thrower inside the circle to 2-0, then 2-2, and then 3-2. Place a village and upgrade to radar. Place one super monkey and upgrade 3-0 then 3-2. Finally, upgrade village to 2-2 and spam 3-2 super monkeys (2-3 if you cannot afford quickly.) You will lose lives. (Lost around 300 lives with the lab disabled.) EDIT: the player may sell the early Dart Monkey to get the first 3/2 Boomerang Thrower'Strategy 16 (Anonymous)(Mobile): Follow strategy 12 until the player reach round 10( dont go to round 11 yet). Buy ONE 0/4 monkey ace (ground zero) and start the round. Wait until all the MOABS are in the circle then use ground zero. After that sell the ground zero and buy 2 heli pads and upgrade 2/4 and 4/2(Apache Dartship and Support Chinook). As soon as the player start the next round use the crate that gives the player cash. Use it again when it gives the player lives. Buy one more Apache if the player can during the round. When the final round begins buy around two more supports chinooks during the round and get more Apaches. Make sure the player keep getting the crates or the player WILL LOSE. Congratulations the player have beaten No Escape. Category:Strategies